Legacy
by Darker Magenta
Summary: Sasuke leaves, and leaves Kakashi behind with a legacy. Will (eventually) be KakaSakura. Non yaoi, Non smut.
1. Part I

I am aware that some of the things in this story will be going against things that happen in naruto as I have yet to read the manga and while I know a fair few spoilers I have only seen episodes one through to twenty nine so far.

****

Author's Note: I must warn you that I occasionally phrase my sentences out of the norm, having been exposed to a number of writing styles. If it bothers you pretend I'm old, small, green with dusting of hair, pointy ears, a habit of kleptomania and am called Yoda.

Apolagies for any poorly spelled Japanese words, and inevitably poorly spelled English words, which I can pass on no blame to another on.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words I speak, not Yoda, nor any other Naruto ideas or characters, and sadly, also not own I do Kakashi.

No bishounen were harmed during the making of this fan-fiction.

Part I

The cold air brushed her side, dancing across the satin sheets, but she was not cold. Her mind drifted once towards consciousness, but upon finding herself still pressed warmly against his skin she drifted to sleep again, safe and sound.

He gently slipped away from her, a sad glance her way before he redressed, calming his thoughts before he slipped out the window and into the night, the light white curtains flitting lazily about in the breeze. 

He was back a moment later, blue black hair framing his face, his mouth tightened in pain. He slipped the covers back over her shivering form and, as a last thought, kissed her lightly on her forehead, sealing the moment for ever. 

Kakashi sighed softly to himself as he watched Sasuke leave from his perch on the telephone line. He understood all too well his student's need to accept what might be his last chance to forget his troubles and simply be loved for a time. he knew this and knew did not respect Sasuke any less for it, but his heart bled for Sakura, for he knew also all too well the pain she would feel.

Sasuke waited in the darkness for his sensei. It was oddly comforting to know he was late again as always. Kakashi made him feel safe, like a child's stuffed toy he was too old for. before he had not known of his need for the reassurance his teacher provided him with… and that of his team. 

He knew Naruto would think him a coward at first, but he would understand.

He turned at the sound of footsteps. Kakashi had arrived, walking unhidden towards him for the first time. his sensei met his eyes after depositing his pack at his feet. 

"I am late." He said simply.

"I know." Said Sasuke in much the same tone, a tired smile fitting the corners of his mouth. This was the familiarity he loved most of all the things his comrades provided him with. 

The fore-head protector he held out to his friend glinted in the moonlight. Kakashi did not answer at first as he held it.

"Keep it with you always, even if you never again wear it." The gentleness in his voice held underlying affection. Sasuke looked from the proffered item to his teacher again. Kakashi understood.

"I will remember how you were willing to give me the thing most precious to you friend."

He smiled as he took it back from Kakashi. The man he respected most had freely acknowledged the trust between them. That was what he would remember forever. He took up his pack and looked back to his friend. 

"Look after them."

"Always."

"Good bye Kakashi."

"Good bye Sasuke."

And he was gone.

Part I Finite.

Review if you're reading this, you need not write anything, the fact that you're reading this is enough.

Do not worry that Sasuke's absence will be unexplained, all will be known in due time.

I have already written Part II, it will be posted when I have written Part III, I have decided to adopt this as my writing procedure so in case a writers block temporarily stands the readers I can give them an offering to fend off the flames for a while as I get the next part completed. 


	2. Part II

Aren't you guys lucky! I decide that because it was Valentine's Day I'd give you the two first parts in one day! I've already written the third, that's three I've written today, but I won't give you that till after the fourth is written, tomorrow maybe.

Apologies for any poorly spelled Japanese words, and inevitably poorly spelled English words, which I can pass on no blame to another on.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words I speak, not Yoda, nor any other Naruto ideas or characters, and sadly, also not own I do Kakashi. This story was in part based loosely on a book I read, and if after reading this completed story that person can guess the book they get… well actually I don't know what they get.

Don't worry that this is just a one shot, it isn't I have for once, it all planned out. I'd imagine it will be around twenty thousand words, but I can never be the judge.

I go where the words take me.

Hanging on for the ride.

No bishounen were harmed during the making of this fan-fiction.

Part II

She lay cold again in the bed. Instinctively she sought his warmth, needing the comfort of knowing he was there. She found naught but a cold bed. Sakura tossed and turned and came to wakefulness a short time later.

She was all alone. She couldn't find him anywhere inside his apartment. Sakura collapsed eventually against the wall, curling up and crying in the room they had shared, with the billowing curtains stilled and the bloody sheets dried.

He was gone. He had left her.

She was choked with sobs, tears poured out without her control. Sakura shook torn to pieces. She gasped deep for breath and painfully dressed herself. She could stay here no longer, even though she was loathe to leave his apartment, hoping he would return. 

She ran, fast enough that she could think no more, only rely on her instincts. She knew that if she stopped running her demons would catch her, and so she ran until she fell, broken and panting for life.

She could cry no more.

She was curled, barely supporting herself as she gasp for breath, her throat rawer then sandpaper. 

She could run no more.

Hours later he came for her. She let herself be pulled into his lap, clutching him desperately after he gently touched her back before burying her face in his vest, seeking to hide her shame as much as to seek comfort. 

Pain racked her both physical and mental. He saw clearly she had been careless in her flight, her legs were torn and bleeding from running through bush, rock and the wide grass fields. Hatake Kakashi held her to him and wished her pain no more.

The world at last faded to darkness around her, with sunset came sleep.

He was gone. He had left her. 

Part II Finite.

There is no pattern to the length of this stories' parts. 

I write this story as I write poetry, unhindered by form.

I do not control the writing.

The writing controls me.


	3. Part III

Apologies for any poorly spelled Japanese words, and inevitably poorly spelled English words, which I can pass on no blame to another on.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words I speak, not Yoda, nor any other Naruto ideas or characters, and sadly, also not own I do Kakashi. This story was in part based loosely on a book I read, and if after reading this completed story that person can guess the book they get… well actually I don't know what they get.

No bishounen were harmed during the making of this fan-fiction.

Part III

He carried her back from the far reaches of Konoha village. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was buried in his vest. To those who saw him carrying her so gently she looked as his bride.

He had taken the care to clean her wounds from the supplies he carried with him always in his vest, more precious then any weapon to a ninja. 

A man tending to his goats thought they made quite a picture, their mid length hair both in artful states of disarray. Their fine features made them stand out, even with his mask the goat-herder could see why this young man had caught the girl's eye. He had a well-shaped face and there was something about him and the way he carried her.

Kakashi laid her gently on her bed. He removed her sandals and took her forehead protector off, putting both in their respective positions at the foot of her bed and on the table beside it. He knew his way around her apartment, he had been there a few times after her parents died. It had been sudden, they were both killed while on a mission. 

He remembered the pain she felt and that he and her team members had shared for her. Like everyone else on team seven she had become an orphan. He had remembered the pain on her face at their funeral. He had come with her, and come numerous times afterwards to check up on her. 

In the weeks following her parents deaths he had made a habit of visiting her after his missions, whatever the time was. He had only talked to her the first time, after that they merely shared nods, a sign she was coping. He had never failed to check up on her, even if he just glanced in the window as she slept, to check she was still there. The day she joined team seven's training session was the day he knew she was healed.

Kakashi had seen the pain on her face again today. He had seen her on the two worst days of her life. 

It was no wonder she slept now, nothing wore a person out faster then a broken heart.

He stayed with her until dawn when he slipped out the open window that had admitted him, planning to catch some sleep before visiting her again later.

Part III Finite.


	4. Part IV

Apologies for any poorly spelled Japanese words, and inevitably poorly spelled English words, which I can pass on no blame to another on.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words I speak, not Yoda, nor any other Naruto ideas or characters, and sadly, also not own I do Kakashi. This story was in part based loosely on a book I read, and if after reading this completed story that person can guess the book they get… well actually I don't know what they get.

No bishounen were harmed during the making of this fan-fiction.

Part IV

She was quiet when he visited her, and he knew immediately she didn't wish to talk. This visit was not intended to offer her comfort though. 

Sakura was curled on her bed when he came, in the same clothes she'd worn for the past two days. He knocked lightly on the front door before entering, she never locked her door. She felt the gentle weight on the bed as Kakashi sat down beside her. She turned to meet his grave gaze. There was no threat in his black eye and she sensed he would respect her privacy. It was some time before he spoke, having sat in a comfortable silence as she waited.

"Sasuke was called away on a mission yesterday, I was lucky enough to see him on his way out. He wished for me to tell you he was deeply sorry he had to leave so suddenly but that there was no other choice." At his words hope filled her eyes. Sasuke-kun hadn't meant to leave her? He still loved her? she began to cry, tears of joy replacing sorrow. She shocked her sensei by hugging him energetically, before kissing him on the cheek. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Training will begin at eleven, don't be late." 

She smiled then, and he slipped out of her grasp, disappearing in a wisp of smoke. She hurried to get dressed, even though she knew he would not himself arrive until substantially later.

Godaime Tsunade sat at her desk, sipping on a cup of tea and wondered. Why was delivering the news of Sasuke's mission to Sakura so important to him that he had come to ask her permission to tell the girl before it was made public?

Part IV Finite.

Thankyou to the reader **Copy-Nin-Kakashi** who let me know she was reading this. Review thankyous will always be a couple chapters later then when you reviewed. Also this story will be rather slow paced to start off with, so don't expect any great amounts of fondness anytime soon.


	5. Part V

Apologies for any poorly spelled Japanese words, and inevitably poorly spelled English words, which I can pass on no blame to another on.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words I speak, not Yoda, nor any other Naruto ideas or characters, and sadly, also not own I do Kakashi. This story was in part based loosely on a book I read, and if after reading this completed story that person can guess the book they get… well actually I don't know what they get.

No bishounen were harmed during the making of this fan-fiction.

****

Part V

Sakura smiled despite the nagging pain she felt at Sasuke's departure. Naruto was seated beside her on the wall they had been meeting Kakashi at for the past month. She frowned, causing Naruto to momentarily hesitate talking about whatever it was he was talking about, she had tuned out at the mention of 'Ramen'. 

Over the past month Sasuke had seemed a bit … off. She had not really stopped to consider it before but now his behaviour troubled her. He had been both more and less caring. She had caught him at times glancing most often her way but at times at Naruto and Kaka-sensei as well for no apparent reason. He had gotten into more fights with Naruto then was usual as well. 

Sakura resolved that she would discuss the matter with her sensei if Sasuke's out of character behaviour continued after he returned. She turned her attention back to Naruto.

"… and so then this morning to top it all off I dropped my morning Ramen as well when Kaka-sensei showed up to tell me Sasuke had left on his _'important mission'_ and that I was to arrive here at eleven, even though it's half-past three and he's _still_ not here, so I missed lunch as well as dinner and breakfast for no reason whatsoever!" Sakura smiled, it was a good thing that Naruto never changed.

Neither it seemed, Did Kakashi. He chose at that moment to swap positions with a log on the ground in front of them (a variation of his beloved body substitute technique). Naruto leapt up upon seeing his currently hated team leader.

"Useless teacher! You are late!" his feelings for his teacher were as bipolar as ever.

"I know, I stopped to admire a flower."

__

"For three and a half hours?" cried Naruto. 

"There was a butterfly involved." 

Sakura smiled when Kakashi winked at her as Naruto leapt for him, pouncing on the log that Kakashi had replaced to its earlier position. Training today would be finding Kakashi and attacking him it seemed, as was general practice when it was only Naruto and Sakura.

Perhaps they could kidnap his beloved book…

She smiled again, her remaining team member's antics were the surest cure for a sore heart.

****

Part V Finite.

Thankyou to **wild-filly** for her review of this story.

  
The Body Substitute Skill goes by the Japanese name Kawarimi no Jutsu, it is the one where a shinobi swaps their body with another object, generally to escape.


	6. Part VI

Apologies for any poorly spelled Japanese words, and inevitably poorly spelled English words, which I can pass on no blame to another on.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words I speak, not Yoda, nor any other Naruto ideas or characters, and sadly, also not own I do Kakashi. This story was in part based loosely on a book I read, and if after reading this completed story that person can guess the book they get… well actually I don't know what they get.

No bishounen were harmed during the making of this fan-fiction.

****

Part VI

Haruno Sakura was irritated. Her sensei was running late as always, though today more so then others. Kakashi was nearly four hours late. Naruto was sprawled next to her eating a bowl of Ramen he had bought from his beloved Ramen shop to tide him over during the long wait. Sakura was beginning to get rather peeved, Sasuke, now gone several days, was not there to act as a bunker from the worst of Naruto. 

She heard a happy sigh above her and looked up to see Rock Lee. He was gazing down at her with that dopey-eyed look of his… She growled internally. This thing happened every time the two groups trained near each other. For some reason he felt a tremendous need to eat lunch with her. Sakura supposed though that was n inaccurate description. She ate and he sat there making moon eyes at her.

"Sakura… my dearest… now that Sasuke has left perhaps you would oblige me and go out to dinner with me tonight?" she froze when he said it. _'Sasuke has left'…_

"After all… now that your teams a little short of hands I could help you train since Sasuke can't." Said bowl-cut boy cheerfully.

Sakura growled, out loud this time. Since when did she need help training? Why did he assume she must have been training with Sasuke to get as good as she was? And what was wrong with Naruto and Kakashi that they couldn't help her? It seemed Naruto's thoughts lay along the same lines at they simultaneously launched themselves at Lee, each waiting for the other to stop them. 

Fortunately Lee's speed saved him and he stepped back, just in time to watch in confusion as Sakura and Naruto ploughed into each other. He considered helping them up, but at one glance at the two he decided that lunch with his beloved Gai-sensei was just peachy until the two got over their freak mood swing.

A cloud preluded Kakashi's arrival into the space previously occupied by Lee. The tardy teacher narrowly avoided the fist that Naruto had thrown just prior to his arrival. He paused to consider this before speaking.

"I'm sorry I was running late but I saw a poor innocent child fall and graze their knee and I had to-"

__

"Liar!" cried his two students as they leapt up from the ground. Kakashi had the good grace to look just a tad sheepish at his angered students. They seemed even more short tempered then usual, true he _had_ missed half of their training session, but only missing half of something was practically punctual for him. 

It seemed obvious that something else was bothering them. It probably had to do with Sasuke's leaving. Perhaps he could find some way to cheer them up before the day was out. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto and Sakura walked along in relative peace towards the clearing Kakashi had told them about. It seemed their teacher was going soft in what Naruto jokingly referred to as his old age. His training sessions had become less physically challenge and more focused on mental challenges. Sakura wasn't complaining though, this was her strong point and Naruto did need to learn to use his head outside of life and death situations. 

Their teacher had left partway through the training session to talk to Hokage Tsunade, or so he said. They entered the clearing. Their sensei was nowhere to be found and Naruto screamed in frustration before she pointed out to him the bag left in the middle of the clearing.

Naruto seemed to get the message and pounced on the sack, hands tearing it open. Inside lay roll after roll of… _toilet paper?_

It had finally happened. What they all had feared. Kakashi had finally gone round the bend. A pity, he had so many years before he was due to become appropriately senile. However it was true that geniuses were all a little crazy at least.

Naruto on the other hand was overjoyed at the latest and most crushing evidence of their leader's insanity. For once he seemed to have notice something before Sakura. Her brow crumpled as she read the note… Naruto had finished reading it already and was hugging the toilet paper.

__

Students,

Have fun toilet papering lee's house. Please don't get caught.

Hatake Kakashi.

She stared a moment more before she crumpled the note and burst out laughing, tears of mirth streaming down her face as she let herself be dragged off by Naruto who already had the sack on his back.

****

Part VI Finite.

I hope you people are happy I wrote parts of this during school time when I should have been studying. I actually did a bit of this when I really should have been checking over my English Literature essay I'd written and also during geography.

This part was not as serious as other parts, if you don't like it blame the sugar. @_@

Used a divider * * * this time as fanfiction doesn't like lots of missed lines. -_-;

*Fire-crackers go off* longest part yet, though sadly also longest author jabbering yet too. 

15/02/04 (for those Americans etc that's the day then the month then the year)

Thanks go to **ph34R tH3 CuT3 0N3s****, ****SailorPenguinz****, ****Sakura Kaijuu**and**Aki-chan3** for their reviews of this story.

16/02/04

Thanks also to the following reviewers: I hope I manage to respond to your comments.

**l.m.o.e**no the age difference here is not a problem, Sakura's a young sixteen at the beginning of the chapter, she'll have aged a bit before romance with Kakashi begins. When Naruto and company became genin he was aged between 24-28. For this story I think I'll go with him being twenty four when they were twelve, therefor making him 27/28 (depending on if he's had his birthday yet) at the start of this story.

****

Red Cell FEAR NOT! THERE WILL BE REVELATIONS! 

I'm just trying to keep you guys and Sakura/Naruto in the dark for a little longer. 

Also wondering what you meant by unnecessary whys? Oh well hopefully I'll get better as the story goes on. 


	7. Part VII

I know that it's another short chapter but…

IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE… **REVELATIONS!**

If you see me spell any Japanese words/phrases or use them out of context, tell me and I'll change it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Damn it how it pains me to admit that Hatake Kakashi is NOT currently locked up in my basement… even if I don't actually have a basement…

No bishounen were harmed during the making of this fan-fiction.

****

Part VII

Weeks passed slowly and in a shorter time then she could have imagined possible Sasuke had been gone a month. Today found the cheerful-haired ninja being violently sick in the toilet for the third consecutive day that week. After crawling out of the toilet she began thoroughly rinsing her mouth out...

Sakura just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She ate healthy, never missed a medical appointment and hadn't suffered any serious injuries lately thanks to Kakashi's more relaxed training sessions. So why would she have started throwing up every morning…? She suddenly went pale. 

__

No… it just couldn't be that… could it?

She needed to see a doctor, soon.

***

The doctor peered nervously into the hospital room before entering. Her patient, a pink haired shinobi girl by the name of Haruno Sakura turned gloomily as she entered the room. The doctor smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way before siting next to her patient on the hospital bed. 

"Miss Haruno, I'm not sure whether I should be congratulating you or consoling you but it would seem you are a month pregnant." 

She turned just in time to see her patient freeze before bursting into tears. 

***

Hatake Kakashi turned from his reading to the sound of what he had come to know as time-to-run-away or, angry-woman-footsteps. He was just in time to see his student's hand grab him by his collar and forcefully bring him down to her level. 

Kakashi's dark eyes met the red rimmed eyes of what was generally his calmest student. His concern for his student grew tenfold when he saw the way Sakura shook.

"I need you to bring Sasuke back, _now_!" he closed his eye tiredly for a moment, he had hoped he would have been able to hold this moment off for longer.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan but that would not be possible."

"You baka he has to come back!" Kakashi winced.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I cannot do that." She fell against her sensei's chest as the tears started to fall again.

"Why… Kakashi he _has_ to come back he just _has_ to…"

"There is nothing any of us can do to bring him back…" he had to make her see this soon before she got any more distraught.

"But sensei he must! I'm pregnant!" Kakashi's arms froze where they had been going to wrap around her waist. The two shinobi stared at each other with equally shocked expressions.

Kakashi's only conscious thought was; _we need to go to Tsunade, quickly._

****

Part VII Finite.

Thankyou to **wild-filly, ****Nocturine**and**KakashisNo1Fangirl**for their reviews.

Thankyou also **KakashisNo1Fangirl**for offering to help with Japanese** ^_^**

I'm not too impressed with this chapter -_-

IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS!

Okay, I've read Kakashi's age to be between 24-28 or 26. I think the 26 is what most people have decided because it's right in the middle of the 24 and 28. Here is were I want your opinions:

Do you think I should write this as if Kakashi was 24 **or** 26 when he received Naruto and companions as students?

So in your reviews please vote on if he should be 24 or 26 at the beginning of the series according to this story.

Thankyou.


End file.
